How To Steal a Heart
by Thatonewriterkid
Summary: What happens when Travis leaves Katie and Connor alone? oneshot. Connor and Katie.


For as long as I can remember I have always lived in my older brother's shadow. Everything I have ever done gets compared to what he did, I can`t even pull a prank without being compared to him.

I mean when was the last time I was introduced as "Connor Stoll, son of Hermes and exceptional pranker," Instead of "Connor Stoll, son of Hermes and younger brother of Travis Stoll."

I'm thinking about this all as I sit on a hill watching my brother Travis sword fight with his girlfriend Katie. The pair of them are really into the fight. From what Travis tells me the winner gets a kiss from the loser. So to me this whole thing is pointless because first of all, we all know that Travis will win and second of all it takes two to tango.

"Yeah, woohoo, take that Gardner!" I look over to see that Travis has won. He's walking around doing the chicken dance, in other words making himself look like an idiot!

"Hey, get over here," I hear Katie yell. I watch as she leans over and plants a kiss on Travis, then as he starts grinning like an idiot.

"Guys," I yell, "There _are_ other people here."

Travis replies by sticking his tongue out at me. I laugh the two of us; I'll admit can be pretty childish at times. I sit and watch as Travis says something to Katie, hugs her then starts to walk away.

_Perfect!_

I stand up and start to make my way to Katie in the arena. It's a windy spring day and the air smells like fresh rain, which makes sense considering it just rained yesterday. Since it's windy Katie's dirty blond hair is blowing in the wind making her look more like a goddess than she already does.

With long curly dirty blond hair, coco brown eyes and parcel skin Katie is more than hot, she's beautiful.

"Need any help?" I ask her.

"What are you talking about?" replies Katie, her southern accent lingering in the air.

"Oh nothing, I was just hoping to give you some tips on how to beat my brother in a fight," As I talk I pick up Travis's sword from the ground.

"Really?"

"Well I wasn't going to, and then I thought why not?"

Katie laughs at this. I lean in closer to her and wrap my hands around hers. For the next thirty minutes I teach Katie new tricks on how to hold the sword and some techniques to mess with Travis. After the two of us play some one on one, Katie wins.

"Good game," I say as Katie turns around to walk away, "But where are you going? I thought we play for kisses?"

Katie looks confused but the look soon disappears.

"You know Stoll, I think you've got a point."

I try to hide the shock from my face; I didn't think she would even consider kissing me.

"Well, don't you want your kiss?" She asks. As she talks she wraps her arms around my neck leans in then kisses me. When we break apart I guess I have a funny look on my face.

"Hey," she says, "We play for kisses."

I laugh, and start to kiss her again.

By the time Travis gets back we've already kissed five times.

"What'd I miss?" asks Travis.

"Oh nothing," Katie says, "Connor and I were just having some sword fighting rallies."

I cough, more like some _kissing _rallies!

"How about you and I have some of our own rallies?" Travis asks, as he talks he takes the sword from me.

"Sure."

The two of them fight for twenty minutes give and take some minutes, Katie wins. By the time they're done they both have sweat dripping down their foreheads.

"Whoa!" Travis exclaims, "Katie's got some moves!"

Katie laughs; her laugh is quiet and sounds like a laugh of a fairy not a teenaged girl.

"Well I had a great teacher," She turns around and winks at me.

"Did I miss anything?" Travis asks.

I sigh, I don't know if I should tell him, lie to him or live my life in paranoia hoping he never finds out.

Katie locks eyes with me, without saying anything she has said it all. _We have to tell Travis._

"Travis, while you were gone um…." Katie starts.

"Yeah, what is it?" Travis asked.

"I think you might want to sit for this," I say.

"Well um… While you were gone," Katie continues.

"Katie and I kissed!" I say, "We weren't just practicing kissing, we were practicing kissing!"

There's a moment of silence as Travis tries to take all this in.

"You bastard!" Travis yells turning to me.

"No, Travis don't it wasn't his fault." Cries Katie.

Travis turns to her, "No, this is a joke. You're pranking me aren't you Connor?"

I nod my head no.

Travis continues to look from Katie to me. Finally his greyish blue eyes settle on me, the same greyish blue eyes I have.

"Some brother you are!"

And with that Travis turns around and walks away, saying it seems every swear he knows.

"He'll get over it," Katie assures, "Don't worry."

Maybe she's right, maybe he will get over it and maybe he won't.

I guess I'm a true son of Hermes, I stole the one thing everyone thought I wouldn't, his girl.


End file.
